


Silent Love

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Trowa and Heero...what can I say?





	

Title: Silent Love

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: These bois aren’t mine. Search and ye shall find only three cuddly cats and myself. So, no sue!

Warnings: Lemon, yaoi, masturbation, voyeurism, exhibitionism, AU, OOC, sap, PWP…yummy!!

Pairings: 3x1, 3+4(hinted), 2x5(hinted)

Rating: Definite NC-17

Feedback: Hit me! OW, not for real!…

 

‘thoughts’

 

Heero went into Trowa’s room quietly. ‘Good, he isn’t here,’ he thought as he crept over to Trowa’s bed. Sitting down gently, he picked up the edge of the comforter and brought it to his nose. Breathing in deeply, he took in the scent that was his heart’s desire. “Trowa,” he whispered reverently as he stroked his cheek against the soft fabric, imagining that it was indeed Trowa.

 

Even as he thought about the silent pilot, Heero felt himself grow hard with longing. There was always something about Trowa that Heero couldn’t explain, but it seemed to call him to wild fantasies. He could be cold and ruthless, but there had been many times where a warmth and gentleness showed through.

 

One of those times had been when Heero had self-detonated. Trowa had taken care of him, nursed him back to health. He had then helped Heero to locate all of the living relatives of Marshall Noventa. He didn’t have to, but when Heero had told him that, he had shrugged and said, “Someone needs to take care of you.”

 

That was when Heero felt that he had started to care for Trowa. No one understood him like Trowa. They were kindred spirits. But, Heero could never tell Trowa this. Quatre and Trowa were a couple and so Heero was left admiring him from a far, silent in his love.

 

Heero moaned softly as he reached down and began to stroke himself through his pants. It always came to this. He needed to find release the more he thought about Trowa. He remembered when he had watched Trowa dance. It had been the most erotic sight that he had ever seen. Trowa had moved fluidly to the beat, caressing himself as he danced. That sight alone had fueled Heero’s fantasies for a long time. How he longed to dance with Trowa, feeling him caress his body, touching him, and then filling him.

 

Heero moaned again, louder as he thought about this, and reached inside his pants to stroke his now pulsing arousal. He thought of Trowa’s muscular body over him, thrusting into him, as he stroked harder, faster. Throwing his head back, he panted as he strove towards release. Yes, there! “Oh Trowa!” he shouted as he came, spraying his seed all over his stomach and pants. Panting, he shuddered as the after affects of release left him slightly sated.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Trowa came into the house quietly and shut the door. He was just heading towards the stairs to go to his room when he heard some loud moaning. ‘Are Wufei and Duo at it again?’ he thought to himself, but then remembered that they plus Quatre were out on a weekend conference. Just as he realized who the noises might be, he heard Heero’s voice shouting his name in passion.

 

Trowa was startled. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that he had a chance with Heero. But now, just like in his fantasies, he heard Heero calling him with desire. The sound in itself hardened Trowa. Slowly, he walked up the stairs, wanting to see the object of his desires.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero had relaxed somewhat after his orgasm and was just standing up when he heard footsteps. He froze. Someone else was in the house?! Frantically, he tried to figure out who it was and find an escape route.

 

‘Trowa! Oh God, Trowa is here! I can’t let him see me like this!’ Heero thought as he finally spied the closet. Walking swiftly over, he entered it, closed the door till only a small crack remained, and then hid behind the clothes.

 

Trowa came into his bedroom and looked around discreetly. ‘Hmm, no Heero. Where could he have gone?’ Trowa thought to himself. He walked farther in and then saw the light trail of white that led from his bed to the closet. But, instead of going over to the closet and exposing Heero, Trowa decided he was going to have some fun.

 

Walking over to his bed, he sat down and delicately smoothed out the comforter. He then bent down and slid off first one shoe and sock, and then the other. He placed them at the edge of the bed and then went over to his stereo. He turned it on and a deep throbbing beat came from the speakers, filling the room with sound. Trowa began to dance to the music, letting it mold his body into an erotic and graceful dance.

 

Heero had been surprised that Trowa didn’t come and get him from his hiding place. He watched as Trowa walked over to his stereo and turned it on. Then, as he watched, Trowa began to dance. Using his hands to caress himself, Trowa danced to the beat, sexy and graceful. Heero felt his mouth go dry and his arousal spring to life once more as he watched his erotic ballerina.

 

Trowa slowly slid his hands up and then pulled his shirt off and threw it into a corner. As he danced, his hands traced patterns across his chest and stomach. He rubbed his fingertips over his sensitive nipples, arousing himself as he flowed with the beat. Moaning lightly, he ran his hands down his chest and hooked his fingers inside the waistband of his pants, rubbing them through it.

 

Heero unconsciously brought his hand up and began to lightly stroke his own arousal as he watched the object of his dreams dance and arouse himself. As he watched Trowa move his hands down, he moaned softly as he wished for Trowa to do the same to him.

 

Trowa heard the soft moan and grinned to himself. ‘So, Heero is watching. Time to turn up the heat,’ he thought to himself as he slowly unbuttoned his now strained pants. Slowly he pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Stepping out of them, he tossed them to join the shirt in the corner and then stood, naked and aroused, in the middle of his room. He began to dance again, running his hands down his sides and thighs. Bringing them up slowly, he ran them over his dripping cock, moaning and throwing his head back as he stroked himself to the beat.

 

Heero couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched Trowa please himself. As Trowa began to stroke himself even faster, Heero’s strokes increased as well. Not daring to close his eyes lest he miss anything, Heero panted as he tried to reach release at the same time as his erotic dancer.

 

Trowa couldn’t believe how good it felt to stroke himself in front of his hidden watcher. As he came closer to the edge, he moved over to his bed and sat down, not slowing his strokes. Once there, he was able to finally cross over the edge as he came all over his hand. Throwing his head back, he cried out. “Heero!”

 

Heero’s hand stopped when Trowa said his name in passion. He couldn’t understand what he had just heard. ‘Or maybe,’ he thought, ‘my fantasies are catching up with me.’ But, as he watched Trowa lick his hand clean, he began to doubt that.

 

Trowa finished cleaning himself and then lay out on his bed, facing the closet. Smiling sexily, he asked, “Did you like what you saw, Heero?”

 

Heero came out of the closet, eyes downcast like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His pants had been discarded and lay in a heap in the closet. His shirt was messed up, partially unbuttoned. Trowa slowly looked Heero up and down, enjoying the sight that was in front of him. Heero finally looked up and opened his mouth to apologize, but Trowa held up a finger, silencing him. Heero looked at him, confused, but then saw the slight smile of amusement. When he locked eyes with Trowa, he saw in them a light of lust that turned him on once more. Trowa saw this and grinned, turned on as well.

 

“Heero, I want you to dance for me,” Trowa requested quietly as he looked Heero over very deliberately, causing the other boy to blush. “I want to see the music move you. Will you dance for me?” Trowa asked, his voice husky with desire. Heero stared at him and then smiled, lust now shining in his eyes.

 

Slowly, he moved his hands up, removing his shirt and tossed it onto his pants. Keeping his eyes locked with Trowa’s, he began to dance. He moved his hands over his body, caressing, stroking.

 

Trowa watched him and then he murmured, “Heero. You are trying too hard. Close your eyes. Feel the music move through you, in you.”

 

Heero looked at him, unsure, but then he slowly closed his eyes. He then began to move to the music, melding with it like water down a path. Trowa licked his lips and reached down to stroke himself as he watched the Japanese boy give into the music.

 

Soon, he realized that he wanted more. Slowly, so as not to startle the other boy, Trowa stood up and came up behind the dancing boy. He slowly moved up until he was pressed against Heero and then wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

Heero gasped when he all of a sudden felt a hot erection rubbing into his butt. Groaning, he danced with Trowa, pushing his butt back to grind into the other boy’s erection, causing him to groan. Trowa ran his hands down Heero’s thighs and then came back up, caressing his dripping erection and then moved up Heero’s chest. Heero ran his own hands up Trowa’s thighs and butt, pulling him closer.

 

Finally, Heero turned his head to the side and his and Trowa’s lips and tongues met in a passion-searing kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart, gasping. Trowa then began to nibble and lick a path down Heero’s neck, causing the Wing pilot to gasp and groan. Soon, Heero couldn’t take anymore and turned around in Trowa’s arms and locked his lips to Trowa’s. They both groaned and ground into each other as they kissed, pleasure coursing through them as their erections were ground together.

 

Very soon, it was Trowa’s turn to crumble. Scooping Heero up in his arms, he carried him over to the bed and laid him down gently. They began to kiss again as Trowa’s hand found the tube of lube that was in his nightstand drawer. Breaking the kiss, he leaned up so he could look into Heero’s beautiful eyes. He ran his hand through Heero’s hair and whispered softly, “Heero, I need to be inside of you. May I…”

 

“Take me Trowa. Please. I need you inside of me,” Heero replied just as softly, his words laced with desire as he thrust up to grind hips once more with Trowa. Trowa threw his head back and groaned as he ground his hips with Heero’s. Then, he got onto his knees and knelt between Heero’s spread legs. Looking up to gain permission, he saw Heero’s nod and then spread lube on his fingers. Slowly, he pushed one finger into Heero’s tight entrance. Heero moaned, trying to adjust to the feeling of Trowa’s finger. Soon, Trowa pushed in a second and then a third finger, stretching Heero.

 

Just as he pushed in the third finger, he brushed against something that caused Heero to see stars. Gasping, he bucked his hips and groaned. Trowa moved his fingers, stretching Heero until he began to push back on Trowa’s fingers.

 

Removing his fingers, Trowa quickly spread some lube on his erection and then positioned himself outside of Heero’s entrance. Bending down, he grabbed Heero’s lips in a passionate kiss as he began to push himself into Heero. Heero groaned and tossed his head, lost in the sensation of being filled by Trowa. Trowa had stretched him well, as he felt no pain as Trowa slowly pushed his cock into Heero.

 

It took all of Trowa’s control not to pound into Heero. Heero’s muscles gripped him, causing him to almost come. But, he wanted this to last for Heero. Finally, he was all the way in Heero. He waited a couple of minutes for Heero to adjust and for his control to return. Soon though, Heero became impatient. He wriggled slightly, trying to get Trowa to move. When they locked eyes, he pleaded softly, “Trowa, take me hard and fast. Now!”

 

Needing no other encouragement, Trowa began to thrust into Heero. Heero clutched the comforter, overwhelmed by Trowa’s thrusts. Trowa sped up his thrusts and changed his angle so he hit Heero’s g-spot with each thrust. Heero cried out and met each of Trowa’s thrusts with one of his own, driving Trowa deeper. Moans, pants, and cried out encouragement filled the room, mixing with the music that was still playing.

 

As they neared the edge, they pounded into each other, striving towards completion. Trowa reached between them and began to roughly pump Heero’s cock, causing him to cry out as he came all over Trowa’s hand and their stomachs. Trowa thrust once, twice, and then came deep inside of Heero. They clung to each other as they orgasmed and then collapsed together, spent.

 

After Trowa had reluctantly removed himself from Heero, he gathered Heero into his arms. They cuddled together, kissing and just enjoying the afterglow of making love.

 

But, Heero was still troubled. As Trowa ran his hand gently up and down Heero’s back, Heero asked, “Trowa, aren’t you and Quatre a couple?”

 

Trowa chuckled softly as he hugged Heero closer and kissed the top of his head. Heero looked up at him expectantly and Trowa smiled. “No, we aren’t. We’re very good friends, but my heart has always belonged to another.”

 

Heero smiled and said softly, “I love you, Trowa.”

 

Trowa smiled as he snuggled closer to Heero and, just before they went into the land of silent dreams, he said, “I love you, my silent dream.”

 

 

~Owari

 


End file.
